You Will
by The-Fun-In-Funeral
Summary: In episode 38, when Black Star was feeling down about losing so many fights, what if Kid got to him before Tsubaki on the roof? What if Kid's kind words and support could lead to something more between the two boys? Yaoi, fluff, two-shot. Rated M to be safe. Death Star forever!
1. Chapter 1

# You Will #  
In episode 38, when Black Star was feeling down from losing so many fights, what if Kid got to him before Tsubaki on the roof?

I'll fight for this ship till the very end! Death Star forever!

*words* = thoughts _

*Damn that man. My own father, lying to my face... I don't understand.*

No one would answer Kid's questions, and it was seriously starting to piss him off. There was a Kishin on the loose, for now of all times shouldn't his father be a little more upfront? Lies and secrets only ever ended badly, and for Lord Death's own son to be kept in the dark... it was not only offensive, it was hurtful.

Kid wandered aimlessly, trying to clear his head of such thoughts. He'd keep digging, but he was done for today. He needed a break from Kishin and Eibon and stupid, coffee obsessed technicians. Without really noticing he wound up on the roof, and who should he see but Black Star. The bluenette didn't seem to notice him, rather he looked very deep in thought, lying on his back staring blankly at the sky.

Kid thought he looked troubled, which was odd in and of itself, and he decided it would be nice to focus on his friend instead of his own dark thoughts for a while. Sitting cross legged beside the assassin, he spoke.

"Hello Black Star." The boy blinked, and looked at Kid with surprise. "What are you doing out here?"

"Just- thinking about how I'll surpass God." Kid frowned. Why was everyone lying to him today?

"No you aren't. What are you really thinking about?"

*What? Who does Kid think he is? What does he know?*

"It's like I said! You think you can read minds now?"

"No, but I'm your friend, I should know when something is bothering you."

*Friend? Yeah, I guess he is... I was just thinking about how he beat me before... I hated him so much then. But, I guess we are friends now.*

"Black Star?"

Said boy looked up, relaxed his face from the frown he hadn't realised was there, and noticed what appeared to be genuine concern on Kid's face. His head was tilted to the side in question, and he had leaned forward a bit to meet Black Star's eyes.

"I..." Black Star truly didn't know what to say. He never admitted weakness to anyone, barely even himself, but he couldn't deny the thoughts racing through his head. Why was he losing so much? Why wasn't he stronger? He was better than this! ... Right?

"Hey." He looked up again, and Kid's amber eyes seemed to take on a hint of... fear was it? He seemed even more worried, and those eyes silently asked him to open up to them. "Black Star... I know we've had our differences, we're complete opposites so we don't always see eye to eye, but... I consider you to be a friend, a real one. I've- goodness knows you don't need an ego boost but I'll say it anyway... I've always admired you. When we fought that first day, you were brilliant. It's a shame you didn't have your weapon with you, because I'm sure you'd have given me real trouble if you had. What I'm trying to say is, I respect you. As a meister and as a friend. I want you to know that you can confide in me. Nothing you might say will ever be repeated, I promise."

It was silent for a moment, Black Star was completely lost for words. He'd never been this 'real' with someone before. There had been hints of it here and there, mostly with Tsubaki, but nothing this serious had ever happened to him. He was always so sure, so positive, he'd never 'needed' to lean on someone before, and he'd thought he never would. Should he change that now? For Kid of all people? He didn't want to, he didn't want to be weak!

But wanting and needing are two different things. Kid was wrong when he said he didn't need an ego boost. He did, he really did. He couldn't help but think that maybe if he told Kid what was on his mind, the other boy would bestow upon him some kind of reaper wisdom and make everything better. He hated it, but he really did need some kind words right now. And if he denied himself what he needed, wouldn't that, in and of itself, be weakness? True men faced the truth, even when it was hard, right? Right...

"I've been losing a lot lately." He said finally. He kept his eyes on the ground, unable to look up as the shameful words left his lips. "I've always been so sure that I'm the best, that no one and nothing could ever beat me. I thought no matter what life threw at me, I'd face it head on and come out on top... But then that samurai, that pointy nosed old man, and you... you beat me without even trying... How am I supposed to surpass God if I can't even beat another one star meister?"

More silence, as Kid contemplated what to say next. He never imagined that this was what was bothering Black Star, it never even crossed his mind that his massive ego was anything but genuine. But after hearing that, he realised how it must feel... the bigger they are the harder they fall and all that. To think you're the best of the best, and to be torn down but your classmate, among others... that must feel awful.

"You're wrong." Kid spoke with determination. "You 'will' surpass God, Black Star. But you're still so young, you have all the time in the world to get better. That samurai has over a decade more experience than you, that old man has hundreds! And me... I'm a Grim Reaper, it takes a lot to beat one of us, and you 'will' do it one day... But not today, or tomorrow, and that's fine. It's perfectly fine, because like it or not, you're human, and humans aren't born perfect, no one is. It's stupid to critique yourself now; you're 'going' to lose, a lot, and each time you do you'll get stronger! Your story is just beginning, it'd be boring if you skipped the good stuff just to get to the end... It'll take a lot of hard work, so just keep working, Black Star, that's all you have to do."

"Kid..." Their eyes met, and before Kid could respond he found himself wrapped in a strong embrace; his face suddenly burried in Black Star's neck, his torso engulfed in warmth. He felt his face heat up, it was like Black Star and Soul's hug after he fought them, only it felt so much nicer than he thought it would. He hesitantly wrapped his arms around Black Star's shoulders, and rubbed his back soothingly. This was friendship, in its purest form. Somewhere in the back of his mind he imagined what it would be like to be more, but they were just thoughts, not anything he could act on. But in the sanctity of his mind, he could allow himself to relish in the heat and comfort of Black Star's embrace, inhale his boyish scent and feel the soft breathing against his neck.

As Black Star pulled back, he took in Kid's flushed cheeks and soft eyes, and even he noticed that that was an odd way for a friend to look after what was decidedly a brohug. Did Kid... like him?

"Thanks Kid... I didn't know you cared that much." He grinned cheekily, an odd flutter in his chest as the blush intensified and Kid huffed.

"Of course I do, what of it?"

"Nothing. Do you... want to see a movie after school?"

*W-what?*

"Do you think we should be doing things like that at a time like this?"

"I think we've earned it."

"You want to invite the others?"

"Not this time."

"... Okay."

Just a little something I couldn't get off my mind. I'm thinking of writing a second chapter of their date, because I kind of have to! I ship them SO hard you guys, they NEED to go on that date! And kiss and snuggle and be the perfect boys they are. My yaoi loving soul commands it!

:) 


	2. Chapter 2

# You Will Ch2 #  
"So what movie should we see?" Kid asked as the two boys arrived at the cinema.

The journey there had been spent in relative silence on his part, he had no idea if this was a date, or just two friends hanging out. He knew he wanted it to be the latter, but Black Star didn't even like boys did he? He'd certainly had a very hetero reaction when Blair had walked into the room naked when they were all hanging at Soul and Maka's, but he could be bi too, couldn't he? Ugh, it hurt to think about it, best to not get your hopes up, he thought.

"Uhh, that one's playing now." Black Star suggested, pointing to some poster of a screaming woman in a dark room, an ominous shadow behind her. Not the most original thing in the world, but people didn't watch horror movies for their plots.

"Sure." It's not like he'd get scared, he was a grim reaper after all, and a skilled combatant. Black Star smiled and they went and got their tickets and junk food. This particular cinema was in one of the less populated areas of the city, and Kid's analytical mind wondered if that was the idea, or just coincidence as he clutched his popcorn a little tighter.

They entered the room dictated on their tickets and what do you know, it was empty. But let's be real, it's a cheesy horror movie on a school day in the quiet part of town, of course it was empty. Kid was entirely sure he wasn't going to like this movie, but maybe, if this was in fact a date, Black Star would try to pull the 'fake-yawn-and-stretch-to-put-my-arm-around-you' move and it would be worth while. It was stupid enough to be the kind of thing he'd do.

"Ah, no, Black Star, we can't sit here." Kid protested as the assassin made to sit in the top row.

"Why no- Oh. We have to sit in the middle right?"

"Yes."

"Fine." Black Star sighed but smiled, Kid's quirkiness was kind of endearing.

Once they were situated in the exact centre of the room, drinks and popcorn arranged symmetrically, Kid relaxed into his seat.

"Ah~ Much better. Perhaps we should have picked a better movie though, horrors are so lame."

"Not all of them, what about Saw?"

"That's more of a psychological thriller, though the sequels get more gruesome each time I hear. You'll note that they also get progressively worse, thus presenting a direct correlation between horror and crappy plots."

"Whaa? Can you speak English please?"

*Ugh, he's right, what am I even saying? Just be cool, Kid, for once in your life be cool.*

"Never mind. We should have invited the others, I'm not a lot of fun to be around, Black Star."

"Pfft, sure you are, Kid, you're loads of fun." The blunette waved off, not wanting Kid to fall into another pit of self loathing like he always does. Amazingly enough the words 'useless' and 'garbage' got old real quickly.

"No, I'm really not, but thank you anyway." Ugh, God damn it.

"Shut up, Kid. The great Black Star thinks you're pretty cool, okay, so you must be. Why would I ask you out if I didn't enjoy your company, huh?" He asked with an oblivious expression. Naturally the concept of not thinking you're the best person to ever grace the Earth was unfamiliar to him.

"Wha~! You mean this IS a date?!"

Blink. "Um, duh. I paid for your stuff didn't I?"

"..." Blush.

"God, Kid, you're so naive. Yes, this is a date. That's why I picked the least popular place in all of Death City, so we could be alooone~?" Black Star drawled suggestively, with a 'you get it now?' look in his eyes.

"Oh..." Kid looked down sheepishly, and Black Star sighed before reaching out to take his hand. He grinned smugly at the blush that stood out against Kid's ivory skin, and felt like the king of the world when the reaper squeezed back.

They sat through the advertisements, idly chatting and flirting, and the movie began. It was decidedly horrific from the get go, but neither of the boys were particularly affected.

"Wow, could that have been any more fake?"

"The blood splatter is so asymmetrical. "

They continued making fun of the 'movie', but Black Star got bored after a while. Kid was looking cuter and cuter the longer they sat there, and he felt he should do something about it. It's weird how, once you know someone has a crush on you, you start to see them in a new way. A whole new door had opened, and suddenly Black Star was finding himself really attracted to his stripey haired friend. Like, really really attracted. Just look how amber his eyes were, even in the dim lighting. Note how every strand of soft jet and alabaster hair fell perfectly into place, besides that persistent little cowlick on the side. Look at how supple his lips were, how smooth the column of his neck, how elegant his hands and how perfectly trimmed every nail. Damn. Just damn...

"Hey Kid, you getting scared at all?"

"Don't be stupid, Black Star; I'm a grim reaper, it takes more than some cornstarchy water and food dye to scare me."

"Are you sure? Cause I could hold you if you need it."

"... Well, now that you mention it, I guess I'm a little scared."

Black Star grinned triumphantly and made haste work of lifting up the divider between them and slinging an arm around his companion. Kid's pleasantly cool body fit snugly against his, all the curves and contours sliding into place perfectly. Black Star realised that this was why Kid dressed so warmly, even in the Summer. His body temperature was much lower than a humans. So... what's Soul's excuse? Nevada was hot, you had to cover some skin to prevent sun burn, sure, but a fucking jumper, Soul? And hang on, why does Maka wear a sweater? And gloves?! What the actual fuck?

Anyway, enough ADD Black Star, focus on Kid, and his hotness.

Black Star, completely ignoring the movie now, barely even hearing the screams, started moving his hand up and down Kid's arm, feeling the smooth muscle, less defined than his own, but powerful in its own right, feeling the expensive material of his clothes. From an outsider's perspective they might seem to be any old clothes, black short sleeve button up over a red tshirt, simple jeans; but close as Black Star was now he knew differently. They were... Luxurious, that was a good word for it, indulgent. Kid was every bit the pampered prince you'd expect Lord Death's son to be, and just as deadly. Kid's soft hair tickled Black Star's neck, his cheek pressed to his shoulder, and Kid responded to the attention bestowed upon him by wrapping his own arm around the assassin's waist.

Kid felt more confident now, knowing that it was in fact a date, and gained a sense of empowerment. Black Star returned his affection, at least to a degree, and Kid was determined to make the other as infatuated with him as he was with Black Star. Kid trailed his fingers up the side of that toned body, tickling the sensitive skin unused to such gentle touch. His hand continued across Black Star's pecs and down to his abs, scraping with his nails over his orange tank top. He felt Black Star's fingers grip his shoulder tighter and decided to be even more bold. Hiding a cheeky grin in the other's neck, Kid's hand kept going lower to Black Star's thighs, rubbing up and down and in between, teasing as much as he dare. He kissed the soft skin of the neck beneath his lips, just once, as that naughty hand moved up again, this time underneath the shirt to repeat its journey, closer now. It was difficult to see properly in the cinema, but just imagining that tanned skin over strong muscle, right beneath his fingertips was truly decadent. Black Star had an incredible body, and besides that tattoo on his shoulder it was perfectly symmetrical. Not that he got to see the other shirtless often, or for very long, but you didn't forget such a perfectly sculpted figure easily. Kid ran his fingers over every contour of Black Star's abs, around his bellybutton, over the twin peaks on his strong pecs, worshipping every inch of flesh he could reach. Without even realising it, his mouth got to work kissing and nipping its way along his neck and shoulders, under his jaw line, just relishing in the absolute symmetry of it all. Such a wondrous creation deserved every bit of attention that he could spare.

Black Star felt the exact moment that Kid stopped thinking and let instinct take over, felt the haze of lazy pleasure consume him. It was so simple really, but it was raw, real, no frills no bullshit. Just an easy, all encompassing flood of sensation. He was floating high, as the older boy gave him exactly what he'd always known he deserved. Attention, worship. The events that took place back at the school, his moment of self doubt all left his head, it seemed so far away now, so silly. He was Black Star, the best assassin in the world, and he'd surpass the gods. When he did, he'd keep Kid by his side, or at his feet, to sing his praises and appreciate his might for all time. Who better than a grim reaper, who more worthy than the smart, powerful, beautiful boy beside him? That's just it, there was no one, no one else. But Kid.

As the young reaper continued his assault, Black Star reached behind him to lift up more of the seat dividers until there was room enough to push Kid back and situate himself on top of him. Kid's breath hitched at the sudden drop, and while it did occur to him that the red cushion beneath him was probably very dirty, he decided he'd deal with it and see what his friend was about to do. He wasn't disappointed as Black Star pinned him down by the hips, spreading his legs with his knee and inadvertently rubbing his thigh against Kid's crotch. Or perhaps he did it on purpose? Either way it was a shock to the system, a pleasurable one, but it seemed a bit off to start such things without even kissing first. Perhaps he was too old fashioned, but that's how it was done right? Kissing then touching then... connecting?

It seemed as if Black Star was thinking along the same lines, as little after the thought had cycled through Kid's mind did he find his lips thoroughly ensnared by the other boy's. Their first kiss, his first kiss, to think it was given to Black Star of all people. Not that Kid had ever held any particularly romantic notions about first kisses, but somehow he hadn't imagined it'd be on his back in a cheap, dirty cinema with Black Star. Nonetheless, that's what was happening, and it was surprisingly good. The assassin's lips were dry but soft, and they contrasted so nicely with his own, much the same way as their hands which were pinned above him. Black Star's were the rough and calloused kind seen on all hard workers, and Kid's were soft and smooth like any pampered rich kid. True he worked just as hard as Black Star, but he was less hands on. The difference was nice, it made Black Star seem so manly, so strong, and the way he had Kid pinned down was oddly satisfying. Kid was such a control freak, needing complete order at all times, it was nice to be a little submissive for once, to let someone else be in control. If only for a while.

Kid allowed himself to relax, really relax as Black Star's inexperienced but enthusiastic kisses consumed him. Their lips parted and tugged and nipped, their tentative tongues peeking out an exploring. Their bodies moulded together, rubbing experimentally and finding a rhythm that pleased them both. Neither seemed adamant about getting off, they just wanted to explore; and explore they did. Kid didn't hesitate to free his hands and push them down the back of Black Star's grey cargo pants, gripping and groping the boy's ass shamelessly. Black Star looked at him with shock at the bold move and received but a wicked grin in return. He'd never seen Kid so playful and confident, it was interesting, and it was hot.

The reaper's hands were truly sinful, flexing digits and sharp nails dragging across the previously uncharted territory of his ass and down his back. Kid's teeth gave similar treatment to his neck and the top of his chest that his shirt didn't cover, and Black Star sighed to think that they couldn't go any further in such a public place, no matter how deserted. Ignoring that fact for just a while longer he leaned down to kiss, lick and suck as much of Kid's skin as he could, which regrettably wasn't much. Damn clothes. He ran his fingers though Kid's silky locks and raked his nails across the scalp, drawing a purr of a moan from Kid. Apparently he liked having his hair played with, something Black Star intended to take full advantage of. He tugged the strands lightly, earning a sigh, then harder, earning a moan of his name. He loved that, hearing his name spoken so sensually was something he wanted all the time; he loved the power of it, and just the breathy, husky quality to Kid's voice. It was intoxicating, all of it, and he was getting close to an overdose. If they didn't stop he'd seriously come in his pants, which he was way too awesome to do. Much as he hated it, they couldn't do this here,

"Kid-", pant, "Kid we should stop."

"Don't want to." Kiss, grope.

"Seriously, if we don't we'll be walking out of here with not so mysterious stains on our pants, and what will the girls say if we show up at home like that?"

Pause, pout. "Damn it, Black Star, why'd you have to chose now to suddenly be the voice of reason?"

"Heh, sorry."

Sigh. "Fine. Get off me then, before I change my mind."

Black Star did as he was told, and pulled Kid up as well. He ran his hands through Kid's hair again, gently this time to tame the wayward strands, half grinning at the soft sigh he got. Kid did the same to him, and he could admit it felt really nice, but it felt nicer to be fussed over, and he relished the attention.

"Hey Kid?"

"Mm?" He responded absently as he tried to make Black Star's shirt sit symmetrically.

"When I'm god, you'll be my goddess."

"Black Star, I'm a boy..."He deadpanned.

"But still."

Sigh. "We'll see." Kid tried to sound reproachful, but it was nullified by the small smile on his face. Black Star grinned jubilantly and pumped his fist in the air.

"We'll rule the world! Yahoo!"

"Alright alright, we'll conquer the universe another day. For now I'd like to go home and take a shower, who knows how filthy these seats are."

"You don't want to finish the movie?"

"Movie? Oh yeah, I forgot. What's the point anyway, we haven't been watching it to begin with."

"Maybe I don't want our date to end yet." Black Star admitted a tad sheepishly.

Kid smiled and kissed his cheek. "There will be other dates, for now though, I think we need some time to cool off. If we continue I might do something I won't regret, and I don't have a change of clothes." He stood up and waited for Black Star to do the same before wrapping his arms around the boy's neck and giving him a memorable but relatively chaste kiss.

"Come on, it's probably getting late."

"Yeah, alright, fine. But I'm definitely taking you out again soon."

"Deal."

They left the cinema entirely satisfied for how lame the movie was, and walked together as far as they could before they had to part ways. By the time both boys got home the love bites had developed, and they were drilled for it as expected, but nothing could bring either of them down from the feel good high of such a wonderful first date. Tsubaki giggled, Liz flipped, Patty smiled a peculiar knowing smile, and all was right in the world. What Kishin? What madness? Eibon who?

Nope, nothing else mattered at all.

The end..?

Probably not, I love this ship too much to quit there. It was supposed to be a one shot, then it became a twoshot, and I'm seriously considering making it a threeshot. I'm just way too addicted to these boys. XD

I'll mark it as complete for now, who knows when I'll get off my lazy butt and write more. Anyway, hope you liked it, let me know if you did! 


End file.
